Mellow Marshes Quest
Mellow Marshes, the quest for the Fifth Element...Of course, to obtain the fifth, you will have to collect something from each of the other elements, Air, Earth, Fire and Water. The elements are upset at the moment and they won't freely give up their tokens. Enter their realms at your own risk. Mellow Marshes can be completed in any order you like as long as you collect the four base elements first. The MM Hub is labeled with the entrances to the four main elements: A= Air, E= Earth, F= Fire and W= Water (and yes, you have to walk under the water to reach the cave entrance to Water, but no, you don't have to have underwater breathing potions!). At the far right side of this map, you will find the Elgenk Inn. Once you have collected all four elements, you are ready to go to the Inn to begin working on the Fifth Element. 'Air' In the Air Plane - Entrance, just wind your way up the map to the ship at the upper left corner. Expect attacks like entangle and grease from angry elementals as you make your way along. Inside the Cloud Temple, you will need to check side rooms for keys on placeable items in order to unlock your way to the next part of the map. 5 keys and 5 locks to get past to reach the transition portal. In the final Air Plane, Cloud Nine, wind your way to the final room and defeat the angry Air Demon to get the Breath of Air symbol (needed to continue the quest) and a Token of Air. Return to the MM Hub via the portal. 'Water' You emerge from the underwater entrance into a grassy paradise. Well, paradise except for the angry water and mist elementals. Make your way to the bridge and the transition to the next map. You willl go from warm and playful water to frozen, icy wastelands as water takes on a new form. Wind your way through the ice and snow to the transition near the middle of the map. Don't confuse the Fountain of Life with the Fountain of Youth. The Hag mini boss at the end of this map looks like she's been around for years and years. In the end, she will drop the Splash of Water which is needed to reach the Void Plan. There will also be a Water Token you can snatch up if desired. Return to the Hub to begin the next area. 'Fire' My only advice as you make your way through the Fire Plane Entrance is to be sure to look all around you. It's possible to spawn creatures that don't run immediately after you and you can accidentally leave behind. In Fire Alley, someone lifted the language filter a bit to up the stakes as you will be required to run (all at once or in stages if you need to rebuff) through a series of fire and spike traps that are constantly cycling. It is absolutely possible that with very good timing, you can get through this area unscathed. Be prepared to not make it though because each time you are caught, damage averages around the 2,000 hp mark and death or loss of autos can come quickly. At the end of Fire Alley, you will transition to an outside area labeled Scorched Chance. I came into LoC during the LoC2 time period and can only say that I didn't recognize this place as any form of Chance, so the server has come extra far with LoC3. Bind where you first appeared, talk to the Chance Noob Helper and then make your way to the building in the upper left corner of the map. Inside the Scorched Arena, defeat the mini boss on the far side of the checkerboard, take the Heart and return it to the Chance Noob Helper to get a key to the Castle. Then (after defeating a few delayed spawns), make your way to the castle gate at the right side of the map. The Fire boss will drop the Spark of Fire (needed to get to the Void Plane), a Fire Token and the Fire Shield (very nice loot item that allows you to cast Shadow Shield on yourself). Return to the MM Hub by talking to the strange lady in the final room. 'Earth' The Earth Plane Entrance is another area you can have spawns appear behind you if you don't turn around and double-check. You won't be able to use the portal out of this area until all spawns are dead. In Stone Valley, be sure to check the nooks and crannies for spawns... the Destroyers are small and don't always immediately run after you. Make your way to the transition door on the upper right corner of the map. After the Fire Plane, Earth seems like a walk in the park... In the Mud Pie Castle, you will need to obtain a key from each of the side rooms to gain entry to the final room and Earth boss. Here, you will pick up the final element needed to get into the Void Plane, a Lump of Dirt, along with an Earth Token. Armed with all four pieces of elements, return to the MM Hub and enter the Elgenk Inn (right side of the hub map). 'Void' You will first need to take all four pieces of element inside the Elgenk Inn. If you also collected "tokens," there is a forge in the basement of the Inn where these can be turned in. All of the element pieces (Breath of Air, Splash of Water, Spark of Fire and Lump of Dirt will be placed on a forge immediately near the entrance door. Reopen the forge to pick up the Void Portal item. Use the Void Portal to port into the Void Temple. In you are in party, everyone else will have to port to Party Leader to get to you. Here is an imp that needs your help getting 4 keys. To get the keys, you approach four doors and a riddle will present itself. You can answer in Party Chat mode, but your companions may appreciate it if you use Talk mode instead since sometimes it isn't fun to hear someone struggling to type the correct answer. All of the riddles have a simple one word answer that is cap-sensitive. Some of the keys are lying on the ground next to NPC's so be sure to look around. Others require talking to NPC's to obtain. Return all the keys to the imp and he will run off, leaving you with a new creature to talk to. When ready, the new NPC will transport you to the final room and final riddle (again, just a single word answer). The final riddle grants you access to the portal to the next map. If you do not have autos, pay attention and follow the Badger of Doom closely. If you have a few autos, you should probably follow the Badger anyway. You should certainly follow the Badger if you don't want to lose any autos (unless you are a GG and then what are you doing this quest for? :P). The Badger walks a path through deadly fire traps and drops you off at a bridge before going back to pick up new travelers. Cross the bridge and enter the oversize gate. Fight a few last Destroyers before using the Void Portal as a key to enter the Void Palace in the upper right corner of the map. Turn your speakers (or headphones) down a bit before entering the Void Throne Room or you will get a little surprise. There is one creature here. Defeating him will net you the God Item (Merlin's Fifth Element) and a couple of upgrade tokens. Category:God Items Category:Tokens